


Old Wounds

by OpheliaPending



Category: Queen of the South (TV)
Genre: Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaPending/pseuds/OpheliaPending
Summary: The series of events that lead to James working for Camila. Canon-verse.





	Old Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know if it's any good, I'm still practising my writing.  
> I know it's only a short chapter but this is where I wanted it to start.

The sun streamed through the dusty blinds and into the petite kitchen, warming the cold laminate bench top. The birds were chirping to signal the morning had come, though unwelcome to some. James rubbed his eyes lazily, another night with little sleep weighing on his system, and shuffled to the fridge to make Mia’s lunch. It had been almost a year since their dad left – the minute James turned 18, he was gone. James and Mia were no longer his responsibility. Meaning, it was now up to him to take care of his sister. It didn’t phase him too much when their dad left though, he really was only ever good for spending what little income James earned on his stupid gold-digging girlfriend.

He cut the crusts off the peanut butter and jam sandwich – even though Mia was now thirteen it was hard to break the habit, to him she was still the little girl who cried when her goldfish died. He placed the sandwich into the lunch box with an apple, yogurt and some juice and put it back in the fridge until it was time to leave. 

“Mia are you up yet?” he called down the hallway. The groaning and thumping confirmed she had just woken up, grudgingly getting ready for school. 

James now worked two jobs to sustain their lifestyle, one during the day while Mia was at school, and every second day he took the nightshift at the local service station. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to pay the bills. However, James made sure to take Sundays off unless absolutely necessary, to spend time with Mia so she wasn’t alone. 

James raked his fingers through his dark brown hair – the unruly shoulder-length curls sporadically placed from his slumber. He put the kettle on the stove to boil and started to scramble some eggs. Luckily James had the afternoon off, so he made a mental list of things to do: buy some bread, do the laundry, pay the electric bill – his train of thought cut off when he smelled something burning. The squeal of the kettle chimed in to his slight annoyance, the eggs were browned on the bottom but still edible. He used the last two pieces of bread for Mia and placed the fry pan in the sink. 

“Mia, breakfast,” he beckoned. He heard the bathroom door open and she trudged her way into the kitchen in her uniform. 

“Can you tie my hair up for me?” she asked. 

“Yeah, you got an elastic?” he replied moving to where the girl stood. Her hair was elbow length and dead straight, the same brown as his own. He gathered it into a high pony tail and continued to braid it to the end. “Thank you,” she replied, grabbing the toast onto her plate. They ate quickly, while discussing her assignment that was due later that week – James promising to help her at some point. 

“Can you wash the dishes? I need to grab a shower,” James asked, placing his plate next to the sink. 

“Why do I have to do it?” she whined in response. 

“Because I cooked and if you don’t then we’re going to be late,” James’ tired expression was growing impatient. 

“You cooked and that’s exactly why you should be the one to clean!” Mia wasn’t budging.   
James took a deep breath and calmly replied, “You know I don’t ask much of you Mia-”  
“I just painted my nails last night and I don’t want to ruin them!” Mia’s tone was fierce, no sign of wavering. 

James pursed his lips and ran his hand down his face, gathering at his chin, “Mia please just do the dishes.”

“No!” she yelled and stormed off to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.   
“Mia!” James called after her to no avail. He clenched his jaw and took slow breaths. He ran the tap water, washing the dishes as fast as humanly possible, muttering under his breath while he did. 

Literally everything he did these days was for her. Couldn’t she see that? He had been working himself to the bone just to keep food on the table. It was like Mia didn’t appreciate everything that he gave up to look after her. He could be at university right now. Studying what, he didn’t know. But he could’ve been out, making friends, experiencing life and what not. But no, he was working his arse off every single day to make enough money to keep them alive. All he asked was for her to pitch in now and then with the housework was that so hard? 

Fuming, he raced to the bathroom and turned on the shower. James lifted his head and let the hot water pour down his aching body, his muscles tense from pent up stress. It was one second of bliss before ice-cold water caught him by surprise as his face froze with the rest of his body. Goosebumps ran over his flesh as he yelled, “Mia!” She had used all the hot water again. James washed himself hurriedly to avoid the chill and only partly dried his hair before tossing it into a low bun. He wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror to gaze at his appearance; black circles had begun forming under his eyes – he needed a break. It wouldn’t be so bad to take the afternoon off would it? Just drive around and lay down somewhere in peace. James couldn’t remember the last time he’d just sat and relaxed. Mia could always catch the bus home. 

James picked her up every day from school, so there was no harm in letting her take the bus just this once right? It would give him a well-deserved break, especially one from his sister.   
Snapping back to reality he ran past the kitchen glancing at the clock, “Oh shit!” and bolted to his bedroom. They were late. How did this happen? He threw on his work uniform and sprinted to grab Mia’s lunch from the fridge.

“Mia, we have to go, we’re gonna be late!” James banged on her bedroom door and they both rushed out the door and piled into the old, beat-up four door. It was about a 20 minute drive to her school, making it just in time for the first bell. 

James leaned over as Mia hopped out of the car, “You’re catching the bus home okay? I have things to do.”

“What? Why? I hate the bus,” she whined. 

James wasn’t going to give in this time, “I’m sure you can handle it for one day. You remember where the spare key is?”

“Yes,” Mia rolled her eyes, took her lunch and stomped away. 

“Have a good day,” James called out after her, merging back into traffic. 

James worked hard that day, as with every day, and with each passing hour grew more excited about the afternoon he was going to spend alone, relaxing. It had been so long since he could just sit and hear himself think – not listening to those after school specials, not cooking dinner, not helping with homework – he could just be. His shift flew by in no time and James climbed into his car, deciding what to do with his limited freedom. 

He settled on the local park, picking up a pizza on the way and laid down atop a picnic table. His left leg was bent and his right arm rested underneath his head and he just stared up at the sky, taking in the quiet of the evening. James turned his phone off, wanting to savour the peace and rested his eyes. His mind drifted to thoughts of his mother – her olive skin and wild curls swirling with the wind as they played in the sand. The memory was spattered with pastel colours, the glare from the sun obstructing the view of her face. It had been thirteen years since she died. The last time James saw his mother, was only moments before the first time he saw his sister. A twinge of resentment entered his mind which he instantly regretted. Mia may have been born at the cost of their mothers’ life, but it wasn’t her fault. They may bicker, but James loved his sister. 

The anger from the morning had worn off and James decided it was time to go home. His watch told him it was just before 6pm, giving him plenty of time to cook Mia’s favourite meal for dinner. 

He drummed his fingertips on the steering wheel in beat with the music as he made his way back to their little apartment. Flashes of blue and red filled the streets below his home; James raised his eyebrows in confusion. Maybe big Larry in 2C had finally gotten busted? James chuckled at the thought. The closer he got he realised the police were knocking on his door. His stomach dropped. His mind was racing. What was going on? Why were the police at his door? Where was Mia?

The smaller officer caught his eye, “Are you James?” he asked. 

Hesitantly, “Yeah, that’s me…” James pushed his hair over his ears and bit his gum. 

“We’re sorry to inform you,” James’ heart was pounding in his chest. Maybe it was his deadbeat father? Maybe they were here to tell him he was in jail or dead? 

“Mia was in an accident.” James’ heart stopped. He no longer felt the incessant pounding, which was instead replaced with a violent cold rush that spanned his whole body. 

“What are you talking about?” he whispered, not believing it. 

“At 4:30pm this afternoon she was hit by a car. First responders were on the scene but she passed in the ambulance,” the officer gave him a sorrowful look as he broke down in front of them, “I am so sorry for your loss.” No. This can’t be. Mia was fine. There was no way she could be d…- there was just no way. She was only 13. She had so much life left to live.

Tears welled up in James’ eyes as he rushed back downstairs to his car. He drove like a maniac to the hospital, though he was in no state to be operating heavy machinery. He bolted through the emergency department and up to the front desk, “Mia. Where is Mia?” The nurse noticed his frantic tone, and tried to calm him down. “Mia Valdez!” he yelled. James wasn’t going to believe anything until he saw it for himself. 

The nurse calmly escorted him to the morgue. Mia’s body was clad in a thin white sheet on the cool metal table. Her face was pale, too pale. She was so still. The air hung heavy around James as he took his hand and stroked her cheek. She was ice cold. He traced his finger over the braid he had done this morning and unbearable sobbing filled the room. The nurse slipped out to give him some privacy. James fell to his knees, clinging to her hand and sobbing a rivers worth of tears. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry Mia. None of this would’ve happened if I wasn’t so selfish. I should’ve just picked you up. It’s all my fault, I’m so sorry.”

James was there for what felt like hours. He didn’t want to leave – what did he have to go back to? His mind was fuzzy but he somehow ended up with a bag of her belongings, shuffling out of the hospital alone – it was like his body was on autopilot. When James said he wanted alone time this was far from what he meant. The world felt wrong – like he could no longer see colour. He stood still as the world moved around him. Definitely in no state to drive, but he did anyway, back to their home. 

James noticed the beady eyes of big Larry follow him as he walked past but didn’t have any inclination to care. Jenny the concerned neighbour waited by his door, “What happened?”  
James’ stare was blank, the life drained out of him at that point. He didn’t want to say it out loud. He wasn’t ready. So instead he ignored her concern and walked straight past her gently closing the door behind him. 

His body felt like lead, his chest cold and uncomfortably heavy. He lugged his body into his apartment until he walked past her bedroom door. He reluctantly reached for the handle and turned it slowly. Piles of clothes lined the floor, which James told her to tidy up days ago, posters covered the walls and her assignment was open on her desk. James trailed over to the single bed and flopped onto the yellow doona. He took a deep breath, inhaling what was left of the scent of his sister and cried himself to sleep.

~*~

The rain was pouring like some cruel joke from the heavens, the muddy ground coating his boots. It had been a year since then, James now 20 years old. A single daisy in his hand – her favourite, he placed it on the stone plaque laid before him. It had been the first time he visited since her funeral – it was too unbearable for him to go back. A wave of emotion overcame him but he only let a single tear pass, though hidden with the rain. James hardened his features. 

“You probably don’t recognise me huh?” His hand ran over his recently buzzed hair as he placed his sunglasses over his swelling eyes. “I’m here to tell you I’m leaving,” James brought his hand to his lips and placed them back over the cold stone.

**Author's Note:**

> Yah I made his little sister canon - idk it just seemed to fit  
> Next chapter is gonna be James in the army. Lots more good stuff to come   
> I'll update all the tags and stuff once it's doneeee


End file.
